Wonderful memories
by Foolbeloved
Summary: Un recueil de petites histoires inspirées par chaque image à la fin des épisodes.
1. Chapter 1

Ce jour-là, Kagami s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Tout seul dans son grand appartement, il tournait en rond. La coach leur avait accordé un jour de repos parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aller observer son père qui entrainait une nouvelle équipe de joueurs professionnels. Tous s'étaient réjouis d'avoir enfin un peu de repos mais la coach leur avait alors fait un sourire angélique et leur avait dit aimablement : « On rattrapera tout notre retard lundi. ». A ces mots, tout le monde s'était figé et avait compris. _On va tous mourir_.

Bref, Kagami aurait dû profiter de ce repos avant que la coach ne se déchaîne sur lui mais c'était plus fort que lui, il s'ennuyait. Le basket était son seul centre d'intérêt si l'on mettait de côté la nourriture, qui ne comptait pas vraiment. La plupart de son temps libre, il le passait à regarder des matchs ou à cuisiner. Mais il avait déjà vu tous les matchs intéressants et surtout il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la génération miracle. Rien que l'idée qu'il allait bientôt les affronter le faisait trembler d'excitation. C'est pourquoi son regard ne cessait de s'attarder sur le ballon dans le coin de sa chambre. Il avait vraiment très envie d'aller jouer un peu tout seul mais si la coach découvrait qu'il s'était entraîné alors qu'il était supposé reposer son corps, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. _Un très mauvais quart d'heure._ Son regard alla de nouveau traîner vers le ballon.

« Aaaah ! » finit-il par exploser en se relevant de son lit d'un bond. « De tout façon si je joue en faisant attention, elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte. »

Il attrapa le ballon qui le narguait depuis un bout de temps ainsi que son sac de sport. _Pas longtemps_ , se promit-il, se sentant légèrement coupable avant de tendre la main pour s'emparer de ses clés. Il était en train de fermer son appartement à clé lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Si la coach découvre que tu as joué alors qu'elle l'avait interdit, Kagami-kun, elle t'interdira de t'entrainer lundi. »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que le cri de Kagami ne déchire l'atmosphère.

« Kuroko… » La voix de Kagami craqua et il empoigna sans ménagement la tête de Kuroko tout en criant « Toi ! Tu ne peux pas arriver normalement comme tout le monde ! »

« Ça fait mal, Kagami-kun. » répondit Kuroko, le visage toujours aussi neutre malgré le fait que Kagami le ballotait sans ménagement. « Et tu devrais baisser ta voix, tu vas déranger les voisins. »

« Tch. » fit Kagami en lâchant Kuroko et en détournant le regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là de toute façon ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer » dit Kuroko en regardant Kagami droit les yeux. Toute l'attention de ce dernier fut de nouveau focalisée sur le joueur. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi, hein ? »

« Oui » fut la seule réponse de Kuroko.

« On va jouer ? » suggéra Kagami en mettant en évidence le ballon qu'il portait sous son bras.

« Si la coach le découvre, elle sera en colère. » Mais le sourire qu'arborait le joueur fantôme arborait démentait ses paroles.

« Tu dis ça alors que tu as pris ton sac de sport, qui est-ce que tu crois tromper ? » ricana le plus grand tout en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. « Allons-y ! »

Ils descendirent l'immeuble, non sans qu'auparavant Kuroko est donné un coup dans les côtes de Kagami.

« Eh ! Pour quoi c'était ça ? »

* * *

Kagami n'avait pas été très honnête. Il avait dit qu'il ne jouerait pas longtemps mais ça faisait bien trois heures que lui et Kuroko s'entraînaient sur un petit terrain. Si lui était à peine essoufflé, Kuroko semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Malgré son manque de capacités évident, il n'abandonnait pas et essayait de vaincre Kagami et pour ça ce dernier le respectait énormément même si initialement c'était un trait de caractère qui l'avait plutôt agacé. Il sourit en repensant à la première fois où il avait affronté son coéquipier. Vu le niveau pour le moins lamentable de ce dernier, il était loin de se douter de ses capacités insoupçonnées.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Kagami-kun ? » haleta Kuroko. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle et ses mains étaient serrées presque compulsivement sur le ballon, comme s'il redoutait de ne plus arriver à le tenir.

« Je me rappelai juste de la première fois où tu m'as défié sur ce terrain. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point tu étais formidable à ce moment-là. »

Kagami prononça ces mots en regardant bien en face Kuroko. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il y eu un moment de silence. Puis Kuroko entrouvrit la bouche, fit un pas vers Kagami et… Il s'évanouit.

Le grand joueur réagit avec une seconde de retard, il se précipita pour rattraper le joueur fantôme mais il ne put l'empêcher de tomber. Un peu paniqué, il vérifia que l'autre ne s'était pas blessé à la tête en tombant. Voyant qu'il avait l'air de ne rien avoir, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il porta l'autre jusqu'à un banc sur lequel il allongea son corps puis il alla chercher le ballon laissé à l'abandon avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Kuroko. Il commença à jouer négligemment avec la balle, tout en jetant de temps de temps des coups d'œil inquiets vers le garçon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'amener à l'hôpital ou juste le laisser se reposer un peu.

« Sérieusement, tu ne fais que me poser des problèmes. » murmura-t-il.

Il souffla et s'apprêta à appeler une ambulance lorsqu'une voix faible retentit.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai dû un peu trop pousser mes limites. »

Kagami sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu devrais mieux connaître tes limites avec le temps, si tu n'en peux plus, dis-le, idiot ! »

« Je préférais quand Kagami-kun me faisait des compliments. » fit Kuroko de sa voix monocorde derrière laquelle perçait un peu de taquinerie mais tellement subtile qu'on aurait presque pu ne pas la remarquer.

Kagami rougi légèrement d'embarras et frappa légèrement le front du joueur fantôme.

« Tais-toi idiot. Plus jamais je ne te ferai de compliments ! »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler idiot s'il te plait ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Idiot. » répliqua Kagami.

Après ça aucun des deux ne parla plus, laissant un silence confortable s'installer. Kuroko regardait les nuages passer. Kagami faisait tournoyer le ballon sur un doigt. Les minutes s'écoulèrent simplement comme ça, dans cette tranquillité.

Une fois n'est pas coutume se fut Kuroko qui brisa le silence, en tendant son bras vers le ciel.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir le ballon ? »

Kagami lui posa distraitement la balle sur la paume de la main mais Kuroko n'esquissa aucun geste pour la prendre. Au bout de quelque seconde, le grand joueur se demandant pourquoi l'autre ne la prenait pas tourna la tête, croisa son regard et commença :

« Si tu ne veux pas la prendre, pas la peine de… »

« Kagami-kun est aussi formidable. » le coupa le joueur fantôme.

Kagami resta interloqué quelques secondes, sans rompre le contact visuel de l'autre qui le regardait franchement, dans les yeux. Puis il détourna la tête, faisant tomber par le même coup le ballon:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire des choses gênantes comme ça, tout d'un coup ? » marmonna-t-il, une rougeur nettement visible au niveau des joues.

« C'est Kagami-kun qui a commencé. »

Ce dernier se mit sur ses jambes d'un coup pour tenter de dissimuler son embarras et mit sur son épaule son sac de sport.

« On devrait y aller, on a déjà beaucoup traîné, et il va bientôt faire nuit de toute façon ! »

Kuroko se leva à son tour, plus lentement, et acquiesça avant de se pencher pour ramasser le ballon et son sac de sport. Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte en silence.

« Kagami-kun est mignon quand il est embarrassé. » La voix de Kuroko vint remplir le silence.

« Je te jure que je vais te tuer si tu ne la ferme pas. » grogna Kagami, en commençant à frapper l'autre sur le sommet du crâne.

« A mon avis la coach nous tuera avant que tu en ai l'occasion. » fit remarquer Kuroko

 _Ah…._

 _C'est vrai…._ Se rappela Kagami.

 _Ils allaient mourir._


	2. Chapter 2

Riko soupira, tout en tapotant impatiemment ses doigts sur son bureau. Elle était absorbée dans le visionnage d'une vidéo d'un match de Kaijo et quelque chose avait visiblement l'air de l'ennuyer. Hyuuga qui était assis à côté d'elle, sirotant un jus, s'en rendit bien évidemment compte.

« Un problème coach ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Hum… » fit-elle sans prendre la peine de relever la tête. « J'ai regardé plein de match de Kaijo, et ils sont forts. Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucun match dans lequel Kise joue. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu jouer contre Kagami mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour récolter assez de données. Déjà, que l'ancienne équipe de Kaijo aurait été dure à battre, je ne sais pas comment on va arriver à les vaincre sans les avoir analyser auparavant. »

Hyuuga fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi inquiète. Tu devrais nous faire un peu plus confiance. Et puis je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose. »

Elle posa finalement la tablette qu'elle tenait dans les mains et s'étira.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Aaah si au moins je pouvais voir des vidéos de l'époque où la génération des miracles jouait ensemble. Mais j'en suis réduite à faire des suppositions et à prévoir des stratégies en conséquence. » Elle bailla. « Ah je sens que je vais encore devoir faire une nuit blanche ! »

A ces mots, Hyuuga sentit son cœur se serrer. Riko se donnait toujours à fond pour son équipe, jusque parfois à en oublier sa propre santé. Il l'admirait pour ça mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

« Je pourrais venir t'aider, si tu veux. » proposa-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement pendant une seconde avant de demander :

« Hein ? ça ne te gênerait pas ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est aussi le boulot du capitaine après tout. Et puis, faut bien montrer l'exemple aux jeunots ! »

Ces derniers mots sortirent accompagnées d'un ricanement sinistre. Riko s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux et se contenta d'accepter avec gratitude la proposition.

« Ok dans ce cas merci ! On se retrouve chez moi une heure après les cours, ça te va ? »

A ces mots, Hyuuga se figea soudainement. Il allait aller chez elle. Ce n'est pas que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, il y était déjà allé mais il avait une raison d'être effrayé. Il demanda la voix pleine d'appréhension :

« Dis-moi coach, est-ce que… il y a ton père chez toi ? »

Elle le regarda avec un peu d'incompréhension.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »

Hyuuga allait mourir. Le père de Riko avait tendance à être pour le moins… surprotecteur. Surtout vis-à-vis des garçons qui entouraient sa fille. Le sourire qu'il adressa à Riko était cette fois-ci clairement forcé.

« Ahaha pour rien…. On se voit tout à l'heure alors… »

Il sortit de la classe de la fille pour rejoindre la sienne, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Hyuuga se trouvait maintenant en face de la maison de Riko, sans arriver à se décider à sonner. _Je dois être fort comme un seigneur de guerre !_ s'invectiva-t-il. _Je dois gagner le respect du père de la fille que j'aime … et survivre !_ Il se décida finalement à appuyer sur la sonnette et attendit que Riko vienne lui ouvrir, le cœur battant. Ce ne fut pas Riko qui vint lui ouvrir mais son père, un sourire de mauvais augure sur le visage.

« Hyuuga, quel _**plaisir**_ de te voir. »

« Bonjour monsieur. Hum…. Votre fille m'attend pour établir une stratégie pour le match de demain. » répondit le capitaine, une perle de sueur dégoulinant de son front.

« Je sais. » fit le père de Riko, toujours souriant mais ne faisant aucun geste pour s'écarter du cadran de la porte.

Hyuuga déglutit avec difficulté.

« Euh… Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

« Mais bien sûr… » répondit le père avec une voix de velours, laissant enfin la place à Hyuuga de rentrer « Je t'en prie. »

Ce dernier rentra dans la maison en frissonnant alors qu'il passait à côté du père de son amie. Riko, qui était assise à une table, au milieu du salon le voyant enfin, se leva et le salua d'un signe de la main.

« Ah tu es là ! Viens, assieds-toi ! »

Elle lui désigna une chaise à côté d'elle. Hyuuga traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre, posa son sac au pied de sa chaise et s'assit, tout ça sous le regard assassin du père de Riko. Il sentait de la sueur dégouliner dans son dos sous la pression de ce regard. _Non ! Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser, rappelle-toi tu es un joueur spécialisé dans les cluch time ! Considère que tu es sur un terrain et que c'est le moment décisif ! Pense à toutes tes figurines sacrifiées pour être capable de garder ton calme !_ Il inspira profondément et regarda Riko, celle-ci ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, totalement concentrée sur la tablette devant elle. Elle lui indiqua un joueur du doigt.

« Je pense que c'est lui, le capitaine de Kaijo, qui nous posera le plus de problèmes, si l'on met de côté Kise bien sûr. J'ai pensé à une stratégie pour le bloquer, mais je ne suis pas trop sûre, tout dépendra de comment Kise est intégré à l'équipe. Dis-moi ce tu en penses. »

Hyuuga se pencha vers elle, pour mieux voir ce qu'elle lui montrait.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais il ne faut pas oublier… »

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans la cuisine à regarder la tablette et à échafauder des stratégies possibles. Hyuuga avait presque réussi à ne plus se soucier du regard pesant du père de Riko qui faisait semblant de regarder la télé alors qu'en réalité, il les surveillait attentivement, prêt à intervenir à tout moment s'il y avait du rapprochement.

Riko s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 20h.

« Ouah ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard ! Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Je vais nous cuisiner un petit quelque chose. » déclara-t-elle, en tendant la tablette à Hyuuga.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce dernier se figea en agrippant la tablette. Le père de Riko semblait inconscient du danger puisqu'il se leva du canapé, tout joyeux, et s'écria :

« Très bonne idée ! Ma petite fille va cuisiner ! Je vais chercher mon appareil photo, je ne dois pas manquer ça ! »

Et il s'éclipsa à toute allure pour aller chercher ledit appareil. _Comment peut-il être aussi joyeux face à l'approche imminente de notre mort ?_ Hyuuga sentit ses sueurs revenir. Riko lui sourit de la cuisine, insensible à son trouble, et lui demanda toute joyeuse :

« Il y a quelque chose que tu préfèrerais manger ? »

« Ahah je n'ai pas très faim… »

Il devait essayer d'échapper à son horrible destin même s'il savait que c'était inutile.

« Ne dis pas ça, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain, surtout pour affronter un membre de la génération des miracles ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il savait que toute résistance était inutile.

« Je te laisse choisir alors. » Son ton et son sourire était crispé.

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette fille pour endurer ça quand même … Non ! Rappelle-toi, tu es un seigneur de guerre !_

Le père de Riko revint armé d'un appareil photo et commença à bombarder sa fille. Hyuuga plaint le pauvre homme quand il vit la jeune fille perdre peu à peu son calme, pour finalement frapper son père en hurlant :

« Tu veux bien arrêter ça sale pervers ! Tu es tellement gênant ! »

Le père de Riko se retrouva à pleurnicher à genoux par terre en chouinant :

« Je suis désolée ma fille adorée, tu es si mignonne surtout quand tu cuisines…. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue ! Je suis le plus mauvais père au monde. Pardonne-moi ma fille chérie d'être un tel déchet. »

Riko le regarda pendant quelques secondes, impassible, sans rentrer dans son jeu puis finit par soupirer.

« Très bien. Je te pardonne. »

Le père de Riko se redressa d'un coup, tout sourire s'apprêtant à prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais celle-ci le stoppa d'une phrase sèche.

« A une condition. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ma chérie ! » Il accepta tout de suite.

« Prends-nous en photo, Hyuuga et moi ! » ordonna-t-elle fièrement.

Le regard chargé de colère que le père de Riko lui adressa fit immédiatement frissonner le joueur. Il était content que la coach veuille prendre une photo avec lui mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à survivre à la soirée.

Riko se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Ça sera un symbole de notre victoire demain ! »

Hyuuga lui rendit son sourire.

« Si c'est un symbole de victoire, je n'ai pas le choix alors. »

Il essayait vraiment de faire abstraction des pulsions meurtrières qu'il sentait émaner du père.

Riko passa un bras autour du cou de Hyuuga tandis que son père se plaçait en face d'eux, un polaroïd entre les mains. Hyuuga sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Il serra les doigts sur la tablette et toussota pour cacher son embarras. Riko leva son pouce et déclara avec assurance :

« A notre victoire demain ! »

Hyuuga eut un petit sourire et l'imita :

« A notre victoire demain ! »

La photo sortit du polaroïd et le père de Riko la leur tendit en grommelant malgré son petit sourire en coin. La coach saisit un stylo qui trainait et inscrit au dos de la photo : _Photo prise la veille de notre victoire sur Kaijo !_ et elle la montra à Hyuuga qui approuva :

« Maintenant on a plus le choix, on est obligé de gagner ! »

« Hum ! » fit Riko avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Mais elle en sortit presque aussitôt la tête et regarda Hyuuga comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« Tu sais ce qui arrivera si par malheur on perd demain, hein ? »

Son visage qui arborait une expression amicale contrastait avec son aura menaçante.

Hyuuga déglutit.

Il devait gagner ce match.

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir confesser son amour à Riko, tout nu.


End file.
